Mei-Mei
Mei-Mei is a character in the anime and manga, Beyblade: Metal Masters. Her Beyblade is Aquario 105F. Appearance She has blue hair and has her hair styled in "ox horns" similar to Chi-Yun's. She has purple eyes. She wears a redish pinkish Chinese dress with a yellow trim. Her shirt has pink heart buttons that are connected to each other by yellow strips. She also wears a white belt with small yellow buttons, and an orange crest. She wears white gloves. She has a green band on her arm. She wears large white socks and blue boots. History She is a representative of China in the World Championships tournament. Mei Mei is more of a substitute like Yu, and she seems to see Chi Yun as a lord: she bows at each of his commands, even if they are not really orders. The two form an effective tag team though, and their moves are relatively well coordinated in battle when her Aquario 105F and Chi-yun`s Thermal Lacerta WA130HF carry out their moves together. Her promance is very effective and strong. Beyblade: Metal Masters Mei Mei appears in episode 3 of Metal Masters, when she gives Gingka, the invitation from Chi-yun Li. Later when Gingka and co. arrive, she battles Gingka and Masamune along with Chi-yun. She and Chi-yun have the upper hand throughout the battle, however when Gingka and Masamune combine their special moves, Mei Mei's Aquario is knocked out of the stadium. She appears throughout the episodes, when Gingka and co. are in China. She then appears in We Meet Again Wang Hu Xong, where she trains Gan Gan Galaxy for team battles alongside her team. She and Chi-yun then battle Tsubasa and Yu, and the battle ends in a tie. After Mei Mei and Team Wang Hu Zhong win the wild card spot in the tournament, they must face Team Excalibur. Mei Mei teams up with Chao Xin to face Sophie and Wales in the first match. Excaliburs teamwork easily overwelmed the two costing them the match. Mei Mei helped infultrate Hades City when Dr.Ziggurat launched his plan. She helped to defeat several HD Bladers led by Enzo Gracy. Beyblade Metal Fury When Gingka and Co. return to Bei-Ling, Mei Mei, along with the rest of team Wang Hu Zhong were there to welcome them. During the Regional tournament, Mei Mei, aided by Chao Xin faced Gingka and Yuki in the first round and were defeated. Battle Record Beyblade ' Aquario 105F:' is Mei Mei's Beyblade in the manga and anime. Special moves * Ferocious Tiger Waltz * Soaring Fire Bird * Fighting Snake Blast Trivia * Mei-Mei and Aquario's moves don't seem to have any relation with Aquario being a water-bearer. * She is possibly based off Chun-Li from the Street Fighter video game series. * Her beyblade resembles to Hyper Aquario. Gallery mie mie.JPG Mei_mei_looks_like_chan_lee.png mmaq.png Kick_a..png 3004902901 1 3 ulmXS4OG.jpg|Mei Mei and her team Gv.JPG MEI MEI.jpg MEI MEI 2.jpg MFE4000YR 001.png lrg-25812-68.jpg lrg-30577-200.jpg 365.jpg tumblr_lvacq93B8S1r5txbjo1_500.jpg Category:Beyblade Metal Fusion Characters Category:Team Wang Hu Zhong Category:Female Characters Category:Female Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Masters Characters Category:Big Bang Bladers Category:Metal Saga Category:human Category:Female